Daxalin "Death" Walker
Appearance He is an average height high elf with long black hair and red eyes. He has a strange birth mark on his forehead. He might appear intimidating if he weren't constantly wearing a huge friendly grin on his face. His hair is in a pony tail. He wears black and gold robes and a green cloak. He always has his spellbook on hand. Personality Dax is a very cheerful, intelligent person. Despite his intelligence he is very naive and doesn't really know the ways of the world or social graces. However, he does know quite a lot about history and magic. He is friendly, kind, and always willing to help others out. He doesn't know that necromancy is taboo and when he learns it is he won't understand why. Personality Traits * I've read every book in the world’s greatest libraries. * I'm used to helping out those who aren’t as smart as I am, and I patiently explain anything and everything to others. * There’s nothing I like more than a good mystery. * I'm willing to listen to every side of an argument before I make my own judgment'.' * I am awkward in most social situations. Ideal * Logic: Emotions must not cloud our logical thinking. (Lawful) * Protective: I see my magic and necromancy as tool to defend myself and others. (Good) Bond * I work to preserve a library, university, scriptorium, or monastery. * My life’s work is a series of tomes related to a specific field of lore, resurrection. Flaw * I am easily distracted by the promise of information, especially about necromancy. * Most people scream and run when they see a demon or undead. I stop and take notes on its anatomy. * I overlook obvious solutions in favor of complicated ones. * I can’t keep a secret to save my life, or anyone else’s. * I am incapable of seeing my Necromancy as a bad thing. * I trust people far too easily, even if they were hostile. Quotes "My zombies are like weapons, there's nothing moral or immoral about them. I'm just putting these bodies to use. If I didn't they'd just be decaying." Goals/Motivation He wants to become powerful enough to resurrect his mother. He wants to resurrect his mother. He believes if you can fully understand magic, you can unlock its use for all and usher in an era of equality. Arcane power must be taken away from those who would abuse it. Abilities and Skills Knowledge He has a great body of knowledge when it comes to history, the arcane, and anatomy. Arcane Spellcasting He is a skilled wizard. Equipment Bag of Holding Relationships Allies Daniel Walker Daniel Walker is Dax's father. They have a good relationship, but rarely talk. Dax is usually busy in the library and Daniel is usually busy doing paperwork. Tyko Tyko and Dax have become good friends due to their shared arcane and academic interests and knowledge. They sometimes prank the other members of the party, often Admond. Together they are probably the smartest and most childish members of the Royal Envoy. Orion Dax has tested some of his more beneficial spells on Orion, just for fun. They worked together to end the dispute between James, Rend, and Alice, and Seraphim and Olivia. Dax and Orion are likely the most tactically inclined of the group. Olivia Olivia has critizied Dax's use of necromancy, which Dax doesn't understand. When they first met Olivia threatened to kill Dax, because he's a necromancer. However, has seemingly realized that Dax isn't a bad person. History Since he could read, Daxalin had already been studying the arcane magics. His family owns the biggest library in the kingdom, so he had plenty to study. When he was 10 years old his mother, Sophia Walker, died. He got obsessed with Necromancy, because he wanted to bring her back. He tried finding material about necromancy in the library, but couldn't find anything helpful. He began searching for information about necromancy and/or someone to teach him necromancy. When he was 12 he heard rumor of a necromancer living in the forest outside of the city. He went to the forest looking for the necromancer and found him. The necromancer was hesitant, but eventually agreed to teach him. Major Battles Trivia * He's very bookish. Category:Characters Category:Royal Envoy